She wants the Dea
by Thisisyourcaptainspeaking
Summary: Fem!Castiel wants to do what the pizza man did. Fem!Cas/Fem!Dean Warning: Smut


**Castiel stared blankly at the computer screen. She was yet again deeply contemplating the actions of the pizza man. Perhaps this is a modern form of expressing affection , she thought to herself.**

**"You're watching that again, Cassie?" Dea chuckled. Castiel hadn't noticed she was even in the room until she spoke up.**

**"No." Castiel croaked, embarrased, she scrambled to hide the screen. It was no use, Dea could see right through her and knew exactly what she'd been doing.**

**"Why do you watch that so much? Dea asked teasingly. She wanted to see what lame excuse Cassie would try and give her.**

**"I...was...um...I just..." Castiel mumbled, desperately trying to think up an explaination. Dea just smirked, Cassie's struggling was quite amusing. **

**"I want to try what the pizza man and the baby sitter did." Castiel blurted out. **

**Dea's pupils dilated almost immediately, her face grew just a bit red. "You're into the whole 'hitting' thing? That's a bit kinkier than I expected from you." She tried to make it seem as though she was completely unfazed.**

**Castiel hesitated, but spoke again. "Perhaps I was too hasty in stating my intentions. I'm not quite sure I would enjoy that part of it. However, I would like to 'make love'."**

**Dea tried to restrain herself, but she couldn't help but laugh at that. "First of all, nobody calls it that anymore." She began. "In the 21st century, we call it sex." **

**Cas nodded. "I would like to do the 'sex', as you say." She bit her lip before continuing. "I would like to do the 'sex' with you, Dea."**

**There was no way in hell Dea could convincingly play it cool now, she would know, she'd been there. **

**"Yeah?" was the first thing she managed to verbalize.**

**"Yeah." Castiel replied nonchalantly.**

**Before Castiel could elaborate, Dea had crashed her lips into Cas'. Dea had her arms on Cassie's hips. Castiel, unsure what to do with hers, placed one of Dea's shoulder and the other through her short blonde hair. Dea attempted to sliver her tongue into the shorter girl's mouth. At first, Cas resisted. After a swift bite on her lower lip from Dea, she complied. Soon enough, they were exploring every inch of each other's mouths. When they broke the kiss, Cassie was practically panting. Her blue eyes staring at Dea lustfully, her green ones returning the same look. **

**"We should take this to the bedroom, should we not?" Castiel asked. **

**"Yeah." Dea replied. "C'mon." **

**She gripped Cas' hand and guided her to the bedroom. They weren't in there very long before Dea had pushed Castiel onto the bed. They quickly resumed kissing, this time more intensely. Dea moved her lips to Cas' neck, working her way down to a soft spot. Castiel let out a soft moan. Dea began to remove Castiel's trench coat, followed shortly by beginning to unbutton her blouse. Cas took this as her cue to remove Dea's jacket as well. As Dea unfastened the Cassie's buttons she started to play with her breasts. She squeezed them a bit, earning another moan from Castiel. When her shit was fully undone, she slipped it off with a little help from Dea. Dea broke the kiss to remove her black tshirt. Cassie began to feel her breasts, which both of them greatly enjoyed. Dea reached down to the zipper on Castiel's skirt. She undid it and simply threw the skirt across the room. **

**"Won't be needing that." She mused. "Or these." She bent her head to Cassie's underwear and bit the band, dragging it down a bit. Her hands did the rest of the work and she discarded the underwear in a similar fashion to the skirt. Castiel looked up at her innocently. **

**"Ready?" Dea asked.**

**Cas nodded. "Mhhmm." She replied.**

**Dea placed a finger near Cassie's clit, playing with it a little. Cas moaned several times at this. Dea was done teasing her and inserted one finger into Castiel. Cas made a noise somewhere between a whimper and a moan. God, she was tight and she was already wet. Dea removed the finger, which caused Cassie to moan again. This time Dea inserted two fingers.**

**"Dea!" Cassie moaned. Dea worked her fingers insider Castiel, scissoring her. Cassie's moans grew louder and more frequent. Dea removed both fingers and leaned further towards Cas. She kissed her inner thighs. She left a trail of kissing leading to Cassie's entrance. She slivered her tongued inside in one swift motion.**

**"Dea!" Cas moaned, almost yelped. "Oh...oooh, Dea..." She continued. Dea continued to eat Cas out, using her tongue to explore. She licked Cassie's clit repeatedly, just sliding her tongue around it. Cas grabbed her by the hair and pushed her head a little further down, forcing her tongue a little further in. This continued for a bit until Dea finally removed her tongue. **

**"Dea..." She moaned, obviously satisfied.**

**Dea sat up a bit and then lay down next to Cassie. She ran a hand through Castiel's long, dark hair. **

**"I greatly enjoyed that." Cas panted. "Could we do it again sometime?" She asked. **

**Dea leaned over and kissed her angel on the cheek. "Sure thing." **


End file.
